


Sir

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, F/M, Spanking, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: Plot? What Plot? Sorry not sorry.





	Sir

**Author's Note:**

> Plot? What Plot? Sorry not sorry.

Finn’s got a hold of your arms, pulling you closer to him. He lowered his face next to yours, his beard tickling your cheeks as he whispered in your ear.

 _“Yer being naughty. Ye know what that means, right?”_ A wave of air brushed your ear, making the hair stand up in the back of your neck.

You looked down to your feet, nodding softly, as you knew exactly what it meant. Finn grabbed you and turned you around, pressing his body against your back. You could feel his hardening dick through his slacks. You were at a work function of his. You admit that Seth was really charming. He took your hand and kissed them in greeting which made you blush. All through the night, you couldn’t take your eyes off him. Every time Seth caught you staring at him, he winked and you giggled like a teen. Truth be told, you might have done it out of spite because Finn didn’t pay much attention to you, but maybe, you might have done it because you’re a naughty girl and you need to be punished.

Finn’s hand traveled down your arms, his fingertips softly brushes against your skin on their way down. It wasn’t long until he found the zipper of your dress and unzipped it, letting it fall down. It pooled around your ankles and he let you step out of it, leaving you standing there in only your black thong. He lowered his face, his chin brushing against your shoulder, his beard rubbing at your skin, sending goosebumps throughout your whole body.

_“Walk to da bedroom, don’t turn around and don’t move.”_

Finn let go of you and let you walk off. You knew that his eyes were trained on you, as you swayed your hips from side to side on your way to the bed. You smiled at first, excited for what’s to come. You didn’t know what’s going to happen, you just knew that he’ll punish you for flirting with Seth and he had every right to do so.

A minute passed, as you were standing there, your eyes fixed on the bed. You didn’t dare to move a muscle. You didn’t even dare to breathe too loud.  
He caught you by surprise. You didn’t notice him sneaking up to you, his footsteps were muffled by the carpet of the room. You only knew he was right behind you when all of a sudden, he put his tie around your face, covering your eyes. He carefully knotted it on the back of your head, making sure it sits right and was not too tight. Even if he’s boiling inside, he still wants you to be comfortable.

Finn was naked. You noticed his bare body pressed against yours, his erection poking at your ass, sending your head spinning.

 _“Elbows on the bed.”_ He commanded, his voice low.

You did what you were told and leaned over the bed, propping yourself up. Your elbows dug into the soft mattress. You felt his hands on your thighs, travelling up until they reached your buttocks. He carefully patted it with the palm of his hand. Abruptly, he stopped and before you knew what was going on, you felt a stinging pain as his hand made contact with your ass.

You yelped up in surprise and your instinct made you buckle up. You almost lost your balance as you topple forward but Finn held you tight around your hips, brining you back into position.

 _“Yer not going anywhere.”_ Finn said, before you felt the next sting. It hurt more than before, the pain subsided when he rubbed his palm against it. _“Say the word and I will stop.”_ He growled under his breath. He meant your safe word. Luckily, you never had to use it and you hoped that you wouldn’t need to use it tonight.

 _“Yes.”_ You managed to whisper.

 _“What was dat?”_ He asked you, another hit, another sting.

 _“Ye..yes, Sir.”_ You said, louder this time.

 _“Good girl.”_ You could hear him chuckle. He was waiting to hear that and it made him stop spanking you. Finn’s hands moved around your waist up to your breasts, as he began to knead them, his fingers holding your nipples between them, twisting them around, pinching them until it became painful as they got harder and harder.

You felt his body on yours, his rock hard cock pressed against your bare red ass and you yelped at the sharp pain on your nipples. You buckled up against him, pressing your body up to his, as you circled my bottom on his cock, grinding against it. All you wanted was to feel him inside of you. For him to give you the much needed release.

He held you back down, your head was resting on the bed now, your ass exposed to him. His hands found a way back to your bottom, rubbing at them as his fingers hooked themselves in your thong, pulling it apart and let the pieces dangle at your knees. There goes your favorite underwear.

His fingers slid over your clit, spreading the wetness on and around your pussy. He groaned, as he pushed himself on you, his fingers still sliding over your wet cunt. Without so much of a warning, he slid in two digits and started to pump them in and out of you. You gasped at the sudden filling up of your hole, your hands fisted around the bed sheet, holding yourself steady, as you bit into one of your fists.

 _“Ahh..yes, yes. Please keep going.”_ You urged Finn on, feeling a tidal of orgasm floating inside of you, ready to break the dam of release.

 _“Please what?”_ The pumping stopped, only the twirling on your nipples stayed, leaving you in agony.

 _“Please, Sir.”_ You muttered against your fist. You could kick yourself in the ass for forgetting the most important thing to him. You almost lost your hope of finding release tonight but Finn probably needed you as much as you needed him and he let it slide.

 _“Be a good girl and I might let ye cum, understood?”_ He warned you. It was his last warning. Even if he wanted you, he could still deny it from you and this is a thing you wanted to avoid.

 _“Y-Yes, Sir.”_ As soon as you said it, he pushed his fingers into you again, picking up where he left off. You thought that your orgasm was gone but it never left. You could feel it building up again and this time, you won’t have him take it away from you again.

Arching your back, you got closer and closer. You propped yourself up on your elbows again, his other hand that was toying with your nipples travelled down your body to rub against your clit while he pumped his fingers of his other hand in and out of you. _“Oh yes..please, Sir. Can I come now? Sir! Please!”_ You were practically begging him.

 _“Now.”_ He moaned and you could feel your legs shaking, giving way but fortunately, Finn was holding you up.

 _“Good girl.”_ Finn spread little kisses on your back, waiting for you to come down from your high, as his hands were caressing your curves, rubbing and stroking at all the right places.

He propped himself back on his knees behind you, his cock grazed against your ass. You could feel the wet pre cum that leaked from his tip, leaving a streak on your round bottom. Finn grinded his dick between your butt cheeks, making you back up against him, wanting to feel him closer.

 _“Are ye a good girl? Do ye deserve tis cock?”_ He purred, as he moved his hips to and fro grinding.

 _“I am… Sir. I’m a good girl. Please I want to feel your thick cock in me, Sir.”_ You pressed your face back into the mattress, your arms spread in front of you, grabbing at the bed sheet, your ass up higher in the air.

 _“What do ye want me to do, baby girl?”_ His hands are firm on your hips, his movements never stopped.

 _“I want you to fuck me, Sir. I want to feel your cock in my tight pussy. I want you to fuck me hard.”_ You muttered loud enough for him to hear before biting down on your bottom lip. Him teasing you was pure torture.

 _“That’s my girl.”_ Finn groaned and pushed himself into you without a warning. No lube was needed, you were slippery wet by now. His fingers dug into the flesh on your hips as he hit the back of your pussy with his dick and started to fuck you - slow at first. All you could hear was his pelvis and balls hitting your ass and clit. The sound picked on and you could almost cum alone from hearing it.

 _“Fuck me harder.”_ You pleaded with him. _“Sir!”_ You almost forgot to say the magic word and you were glad that you thought of it. You wouldn’t want to know what his punishment would be mid-fuck.

You could hear Finn chuckle under his breath, as you could feel him prop up one foot. You felt the bed dipping down next to your knee. His hands were pushing your ass down, as he was holding on to you, fucking you harder than ever. His balls slapping against your clit, almost making it numb from the constant slapping.

 _“Oh…oh.. shit! Fuck…Finn..Sir, I’m cuming!”_ You yelled into the bed, as you tried to push your rear up, pushing yourself against him so that he can fuck you harder, hitting you deeper, where you wanted him the most.

 _“Cum with me. Now!”_ He commanded and two pushes later, he released himself and collapsed on you. You could feel the warm cum in your as you too, reached your high at the same time.  

Finn was on you now and you lowered your rear back down. You were lying flat on the bed, him on top of you. You could feel his heart beating fast on your back. Finn bent his knees a little, holding himself up so that you wouldn’t be crushed under his weight, as he began to spread kisses on your shoulder blades up to your neck. His beard tickling you all the way and you began to giggle softly.

 _“What do we learn about flirting with other people?”_ He muttered out the question, still breathing heavily, as one of his hands took off the tie that was still around your eyes.

You blinked, as your eyes adjusted to the surroundings and took a look back at Finn. He propped himself on his hands, looking down at you from behind. “That I should do it more often?” You winked and you saw him rolling his eyes before he bit down on your shoulder, making you yelp and giggle at the same time.


End file.
